Karoake Land
by Lyndaxj9a
Summary: Well the Fruits Basket's gang is going to Karoake Land well except Akito. Everyone is forced to sing what I want them to sing. HA HA HA. Rated T just in case. On HOLD!
1. Kyo and Yuki

_**Karoake Land**_

**I'm Lynda. This is my frist fanfic. So please don't be mean in the reviews.**

Me: So welcome to Karoake Land. The Everyone except Akito are here. The rules are simple you sing and if you don't sing well I'll kick you out. AND I pick your song.

Kyo: What so what you saying is that we have no choice on what to do here.

Me: No I'm saying that you do what I say.

Kyo: WHAT!

Uo: Oh suck it up just sing.

Me: Oh yeah I want you to sing Perfect by Simple Plan.

Kyo: What I'm not going to sing.

Tohru: Oh please sing.

Kyo: Fine.

The music starts...

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back now  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

''cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

''cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

''cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Tohru: Wow that was great I loved it.

Kyo: Um thanks. (blushes)

Me: Oh how sweet. Well how bought we have Yuki sing next.

Yuki: What, why me.

Ayame: Oh Yuki I know as your brother that your gonna be just great.

Yuki: You brought my brother now I'm really not going.

Tohru: Oh please Yuki.

Yuki: Oh ok what do I have to sing.

Me: Heh. I want you to sing In The End by Linkin Park.

The Music starts...

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Chorus

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Chorus

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus

Tohru: I thought that was great too.

Yuki: Thank you Miss Honda.

Me: Yeah whatever well thats all for now.

**I want to know if you like my story so please review. And give me some ideas. **


	2. Shigure and Tohru

_**Shigure is a pervert and Tohru loves living at the Sohma's house**_

**So were back and I've decided to have Tohru and Shigure sing today.**

Me: So Yuki sung last and it was ok not as good as Kyo but it was ok.

Yuki: What.

Kyo: Ha Ha Ha.

Ayame: Don't worry Yuki dear brother you'll always be the best in my book.

Me: Well anyways Now I want Shigure to sing.

Shigure: Yay, I want Hatori and Ayame to sing with me.

Hatori: There is no way I'm singing with you.

Ayame: Oh it would be so much fun please.

Me: NO nobody is allowed to do duets until I kick somebody out.

Shigure: Wah Tohru Lynda is being mean to me.

Me: Blah blah blah your sing Smack That by Akon.

Shady  
Konvict  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one, because she be that lady! ohh!

I feel you creeping , I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
and possibly bend you over  
look back and watch me

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Up front style ready to attack now  
pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping , I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
and possibly bend you over  
look back and watch me

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a li'l drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure medicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my drawers  
Steps upstage and think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, shes like "you're"  
I'm like yeah I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
It's more like a palace shall I say  
Plus I got pal every gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"

I feel you creeping , I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
and possibly bend you over  
look back and watch me

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Eminem is rollin', D and em rollin' Boo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just ho'ing big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!"  
Hittin on less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creeping , I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
and possibly bend you over  
look back and watch me

Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Shigure: Wow I was great wasn't I.

Me: That was really sad.

Ayame: Oh It wasn't bad I love it I wish I could have sung with you.

Me: Ya gonna hav ta wat ya turn.

Kyo: What was that all about.

Me: Oh nothing.

Tohru: Didn't you say I had to sing next.

Me: Oh yeah.

Yuki and Kyo: What are you thinking.

Me: oh nothing, So Tohru I want you to sing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson.

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh!  
(A moment) Like this!

(A moment) Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me!

Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh  
Like this

Me: That was great oh my gosh. (crying)

Tohru: Oh please don't cry.

Me: Huh don't worry about me.

Kyo: I thought that was really good.

Yuki: Miss Honda I really liked that.

Tohru: (blush) Thank you Kyo, Yuki and Lynda.

Me: Your welcome. (hugs Tohru)

**Well that was Shigure and Tohru. I hope you liked it and please review. And next might be Haru and Ayame.**


	3. Haru and Ayame

**Well I'm back and Haru and Ayame are going to sing and We have a special guest singer ME!**

Me: So today Haru and Ayame are gonna sing. I wonder what there gonna sing. Hmmm.

Ayame: O O o. Can I go first.

Me: Maybe, If you stop acting like a monkey.

Ritsu: Oh **IM SOOOO SORRY. ITS ALL MY FALUT.**

Me: Um, Its ok I was just joking. And anyway Ayame Haru is going first.

Haru: Whatever.

Me: Ok I want you to sing Blah blah by Blah Blah.

Haru: What is that?!

Me: The song you have to sing.

Haru: I'm mean it.

Me: Me to.

**Black Haru: I MEAN IT!**

Me: Yes Black-san, I want you to sing All These Things I hate by Bullet For My Valentine.

**Black Haru: Sure I'll do it! (fuming)**

Music starts...

Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this  
Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh yeah

Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
The best place to be when you're feeling like

Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap

Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?  
Oh yeah (yeah!)

Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll  
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me  
(it's the best place to be when you're!)

Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll  
See! (Me!)  
Me! (Me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me! (Me!)  
Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap

Me: Yay that was great.

Haru: Whatever.

Me: Now for Ayame.

Ayame: Yay It's my turn now. I want a song to dedicate to my brother.

Yuki: You sing and I'm leaving.

Tohru: Please don't leave.

Kyo: Let that rat leave I don't care.

Yuki: (punches kyo in the gut)

Kyo: You wanna start a fight.

Me: Fight and and and I'll make you and Ayame sing a duet.

Shigure: No fair I want to sing with Ayame

Me: To bad. Oh whatever. Ayame your singing Surrender by Less Than Jake.

Ayame: Ok.

Shigure: You can do it. (Gives each other a thumbs up)

Music starts...

Mother told me, yes,she told me I'd meet girls like you. She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch." Just the other day I heard a soldier falling off some Indonesian junk that's going round.

Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird. Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay.

"Before we married, Mommy served in the WACS in the Philippines." Father says, "Your mother's right, she's really up on things." Now, I had heard the WACS recruited old maids for the war. But mommy isn't one of those, I've known her all these years. Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay. Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird.

Whatever happened to all this season's losers of the year? Ev'ry time I got to thinking, where'd they disappear? Rolling numbers, rock and rolling, got my Kiss records out. When I woke up, Mom and Dad are rolling on the couch. Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird. Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay. Away. Away.

Kyo: NO fair he gets a shorter song.

Me: cry me a river. Anyway wheres Yuki.

Yuki: I'm never going to talk to you Ayame again.

Ayame: So mean. Shigure help mean.

Shigure: Don't worry even if the whole world goes aganist you I will still love you.

Me: Woh. Well thats enough for now.

**So that was great right. Well please review and next is going to be Ritsu and Hatori.**


	4. Hatori and Ritsu

**I want to thank soda's girl for reveiwing. And Hatori and Ritsu are singing next isn't that great.**

Me: So Hatori your gonna singing no matter what because it is my show and I can make you do whatever I want you to do.

Hatori: This can't be worse than caring for Akito.

Shigure: Oh I wish me and ayame could sing with you we can sing as The Mabudachi Trio.

Ayame: That would be great. Please Lynda pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: No and what is wrong with you.

Ritsu: OH I'M SO SORRY ITS ALL MY FAULT.

Shigure: (pokes him in the side)

Me: Ok now lets hear Hatori sing your gonna sing Starlight by Muse.

Ayame and Shigure: Go Hatori!

Music starts...

Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from my memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Lets conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You here in my arms

Far away  
The ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

Hatori: I'm never doing this again.

Me: Yes you are as long as I don't kick you out your gonna sing again and maybe its going to be with Ayame.

Shigure: Oh lucky you get to sing with Hatori.

Me: Oh shut up your getting on my nerves. Hatori how do deal with these lunitics.

Hatori: I don't know.

Me: Well anyway sing next is going to be Ritsu.

Ristu: I will, I will I WILL DO MY BEST.

Me: Don't worry Ritsu all you have to sing is Be My Escape by Relient K.

Ritsu: OK...

Me: Just go sing time is money or time or something ahh you made me lose my train of thought.

Haru: Since our host is suffering from a seizure I'll be the host. So go sing Ritsu.

Music starts...

I've given up, On giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
And this one last bullet You mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way of knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I've giving up I'm doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

i fought you for so long i shoulda let you in  
(oh how we regret those things we do)  
And all i was tryin to do was to save my own skin  
(oh oh)  
but so were you  
so were you

Haru: So that was ok.

Me: Whaat are you doing who died and made you host.

Haru: Me

Me: I still can't think right so that good now leave.

**Thank you for reading so next time Hiro and Kisa are singing. OOOHHHOOHHHOOOHHH La La. Not.**


	5. Hiro and Kisa

**So Hiro and Kisa are singing today Oh its gonna be so great.**

Me: I've am better my seizure gone so now I want Hiro to sing.

Hiro: No there is no way I'm singing.

Me: You have to and if you don't I'll make you.

Kisa: Please Hiro could you please sing.

Hiro: OK.

Tohru: Kisa. (Hugs)

Kisa: Did you already sing.

Tohru: Yes.

Kisa: I'm sorry I missed it.

Me: Ok OK now I want Hiro to sing Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.

Hiro: Whatever.

Music starts...

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many bright lights that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
Im incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
You'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid of keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
You'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded to me  
These bright lights have always blinded to me  
I say...

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(Repeated in background x6)  
Or, dead i see you lieing next to me .

(foreground)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Me: Well that was good.

Kisa: You were great Hiro wasn't he Tohru.

Tohru: Yes he was great.

Me: Well Kisa its your turn.

Hiro: You can do it Kisa.

Me: So Kisa I want you to sing More To Life by Stacie Orrico.

I've got it all,but i feel so deprived  
I go up  
I come down  
And i'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing  
That I feel like I'm missing and why can't I let it goooo0000oooo

There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary hiiiigh  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Slippin up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well,there's life...  
But,I'm sure  
There's gotta be mooooore

I've got the time  
And i'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment

I'm halfway out the door  
On to the next thing  
I'm searching  
For something that's missing

Moooooore  
I won't take  
Mooooore  
I'm always  
Waiting on somethin  
OTHER than this  
Why am I feeling like there's something I missed  
Yeah!

repeat x2

fade

More to life  
More to life  
More to life

Me: That was so sweet.

Tohru: You were great Kisa. (Hugs)

Hiro: Ugh, I think you were good too Kisa.

Me: How sweet Now that thats done I want to sing and I'm going to sing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.

Music starts...

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here i am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...(anymore)

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Tohru: that was great Lynda.

Me: Thank you, Tohru.

Kyo: Why'd did you have to sing.

Me: well when everybody was singing I just to show that I could sing better than everybody.

Kyo: What.

Uo: Cool it Orangey.

Yuki: where have you been this whole time.

Hana: We want to the pipe shop.

Haru: Why?

Uo: I think that it will be fine by time.

Me: Ok thats it for today.

**Thank you for reading and please review. Next is Uo and Hana. I wonder what the pipe is for.**


	6. Hana and Uo

**So Hana and Uo are singing next. They went to the pipe store I wonder why.**

Me: So you went to the pipe store.

Uo: Yeah you have a problem with that.

Me: Um no. So Hana you need to sing next.

Hana: Of course I will.

Tohru: You will do great.

Hana: Thank you:

Me: So I want you to sing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

Hana: Ok

Music Starts...

How can you see into my eyes?  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without you cant just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark while you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Me: That was scary.

Tohru: I loved it.

Hana: I don't think it was that good I think you did better.

Tohru: Oh no you were better.

Me: I don't care whos better yet.

Uo: Aren't I sopossed to be singing next.

Me: Yes I want you to sing

Uo: I want to sing Freak Out by Avril Lavigne.

Me: What I supossed to tell you what to sing.

Uo: Holds up bloody pipe.

Me: Umm your gonna sing Freak Out by Avril Lavigne.

Uo: Thanks.

Music starts...

Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now, I wont listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care  
Cause I'm alright I'm fine  
Just freak out let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go  
Just freak out let it go  
You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
Walk around with your hands up in the air like you don't care  
Cause I'm alright I'm fine

Just freak out let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go  
On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out let it go  
Gonna freak out let it go  
Gonna freak out let it go

Me: I guess that was ok.

Uo:(glares)

Me: Umm well thats all for today. Next Momiji and Rin are singing next.

**So that was what the pipe was for. Next Momiji and Rin are singing next. So please review.**


	7. Rin and Momiji

**So today Momiji and Rin are singing today. I can't wait.**

Me: So Momiji and Rin are singing today. And Rin is singing first.

Rin: Do I have to.

Haru: Come I did it.

Rin: I'm not gonna do it:

Me: You don't have a choice now do you.

Rin: Damn.

Me: So I want you to sing He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne.

Rin: Whatever.

Music starts...

There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my saturday?  
Monday's coming.  
The day I hate.  
Sitting on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
(Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey)

This is where I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail. (Time to bail)  
This part of you it's getting stale.  
Sitting on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Oh, oh, oh oh oh.  
Oh oh.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh.

No, no, no no no.  
We all got choices  
No, no, no no no.  
we all got voices  
No, no no no no.  
Stand up make some noise.  
No, no no no.  
Stand up make some noise.

Sitting on my bed alone.  
Staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted,  
What I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even opened up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special.  
Cause I was special. Oh oh.  
Oh, oh ,oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh ,oh.  
No, no, no, no, no.

Me: WOW.

Haru: I liked it.

Tohru: It was wonderful.

Rin: I don't care.

Momiji: I want to sing now!

Me: Fine.

Momiji: Yeah.

Me: I want you to sing Move Along by All American Rejects.

Momiji: Yeah!

Music starts...

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3

(Move along)

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right that what is wrong  
We move along

Me: That was ok.

Tohru: I liked it.

Momiji: Thanks Tohru.

Me: So you were the last person.

Momiji: Really.

Me: Yep, so next time I'm going to kick two people out so watch out.

Kagura: But I didn't go.

Me: I know.

Kagura: Why.

Me: I don't like you your always takleing Kyo.

Kagura: Wah, Kyo do something.

Kyo: NO!

Me: Well bye for now.

**So two people are leaving next time. Which will they be. Please review.**


	8. Shigure and Uo LEAVE

**So today I'm kicking two people off wonder who its gonna be. I want to thank soda's girl, RACHEL CHAN, and Pokematic7 for their reveiws.**

Me: Ha ha ha. Some people are not going to be here anymore.

People who sung last time...

1. Kyo

2.Yuki

3.Shigure

4.Tohru

5.Hiro

6.Kisa

7.Momiji

8.Hatori

9.Ayame

10.Uo

11.Hana

12.Haru

13.Rin

14.Ritsu

Me: So two out of the 12 people are leaving.

Kagura: Yes and since I didn't get to sing I get to be a host right.

Me: No, your a judge.

Kagura: Fine.

Me: So did you guys know that when you guys sung it was actully a audition for the SINGING SHOW.

Kyo: What!

Me: Yes, and that next round is pairs.

Kyo: Fine as long as I'm not with that damn rat.

Me: Well you could be.

Kyo: What the...

Me: Well first out is Shigure sorry your leaving we don't like you.

Ayame: Shigure I'm can't believe she kicked you out.

Shigure: Don't worry my love you have Hatori.

Ayame/Shigure: All right. (thumbs up)

Me: Well anywho next out is Uo.

Uo: What, I can sing better than everyone here or at least orange-top.

Ristu: Ohhhhh I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ITS ALL MY FFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAULLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTT! IIIIIIIIII DIDIN'T LET YOU PPPPPPPPPRRREEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shigure: (pokes him in the side.)

Uo: Well anyway I'm way better than Kyo.

Kyo: Come here and say that to my face you Yankee.

Tohru: Please don't fight.

Hana: Yes don't fight let the lady tell us our groups.

Me: Thank you I think. Well the groups go as followed.

1. Tohru and Kisa

2. Hiro and Haru

3. Hatori and Ayame

4. Ritsu and Momiji

5. Hana and Rin

6. Kyo and Yuki

Kyo: WTF.

Me: Yes you are with Yuki.

Kyo: But I don't want to be with that damn rat.

Me: Well I can't change because I planed this ahead of time and I knew your reaction so I thats why I got her.

Kyo: What...

Kagura: Ohh Kyo I I **I LOVE YOU. **(bashes he through a wall.)

Me: Any way next time lets see what song you'll be singing.

**Did you like it please review.**


	9. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**So everybody is singing in pairs. Lets see if they can handle it.**

Shigure: Ayame you are so lucky you get to be with Hatori.

Ayame: Yes I a aren't I Shigure but wheres Hatori.

Me: Hes over there hiding.

Hatori: You are evil Lynda.

Me: Thank you. So any ways the groups were...

1. Tohru and Kisa

2. Hiro and Haru

3. Hatori and Ayame

4. Ritsu and Momiji

5. Hana and Rin

6. Kyo and Yuki

Me: So now its time for them to figure out what songs they're singing.

Kisa: Sissy do you I'll be able to sing.

Tohru: I think you'll do great.

Me: Whatever so Tohru and Kisa are singing Something More by Aly and AJ and Kyo and Haru need give Tohru and Kisa something more.

Kyo: What the hell are you talking about.

Me: You know what I mean and anyway you and Yuki are sing Shut Up by Simple Plan.

Yuki: Sound reasonable Kyo never shuts up.

Kyo: You you want to start a fight.

Me: No fighting or I'll KILL YOU.

Tohru: Please please don't kill them.

Me: Don't worry I won't really kill them.

Kyo: What so I'm going to fight.

Me: I said them I didn't mean you I can still you.

Hana: (zaps Lynda)

Tohru: Oh no.

Uo: Don't worry she'll wake up.

Tohru: Are you sure.

Hana: Yes.

Uo: Well I got an idea lets sing cause I'm bored and Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro have to help.

Tohru: Thats a great idea what should we sing.

Hana: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes.

Tohru: Ok

Kyo: Wait a second I didn't agree to anything.

Uo: You have to or you'll end up like Lynda.

Kyo: OK.

Music starts...

All:  
A dream is a wish

Uo:  
YEAH!!  
dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep.  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
whatever you wish for you keep. Ha

Hana:  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
your rainbow will come smilin' through

Tohru and Kyo:  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
if you keep on believing

Uo:  
the dream that you wish will come true.

All:  
hey yeh yah hey yeh yah  
hey yeh yah hey yeh yah

Tohru:  
A dream is a wish your heart makes

Kisa:  
When you're feelin small  
alone in the night u whisper, thinking no one can hear u at all

Rin:  
Thinkin no one can hear you at all (yeah).  
you'll wake with the mornin' sunlight  
to find fortune that is smilin' on you

Tohru and Kyo:  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
for all you know tomorrow

Uo:  
the dream that you wish will come true.

All:  
hey yeh yah hey yeh yah  
hey yeh yah hey yeh yah

Tohru:  
When you can dream, then you can start

Uo:  
(Then you can start)

Kisa:  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart

Uo:  
(Make with your heart)

Tohru:  
When you can dream, then you can start

All:  
(A dream is a wish.

Kisa:  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart

Haru:  
A dream is a wish your heart makes

Rin:  
When you're fast asleep

Yuki:  
(When your fast asleep)

Momiji:  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Kisa and Hiro:  
Whatever you wish for you keep

Uo:  
You wake with the mornin' sunlight

Momiji and Hiro:  
To find fortune that is smilin' on you

Tohru and Kyo:  
Dont let your heart be filled with sorrow

Uo, Tohru and Kyo:  
for all you know tomorrow

Uo:  
The dream that you wish will come true

Yuki:  
No matter how your heart is grievin

Kisa:  
If you keep on believing

Hana:  
The dream that you wish will come...true

Boys:  
A dream is a wish

Girls:  
When you can dream, then you can start  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can start  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart

All:  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can start  
a dream is a wish you make with your heart  
3 more x

Me: That was great.

Kyo: Your awake.

Me: Yes I am and that was really good.

Tohru: Umm thank You.

Me: You guys better practice because next time Kisa and tohru are going next.

Tohru/Kisa: Yes!

**So Tohru and Kisa are singing next how good do you think they'll do. Please review.**


	10. Tohru and Kisa

**Rude Interuption**

**So Tohru and Kisa are supoosed to sing to day but thanks to Kyo's rude interuption they might not hope I can make it in time.**

Me: So I didn't tell enerybody what their going to sing thanks to KYO.

Kyo: How is this my fault.

Me: (ignores him) So this what everybody is sing.

1.Tohru and Kisa: Something More by Aly and AJ

2.Kyo and Yuki: Shut Up by Simple Plan

3.Hatori and Ayame: Its Not Over by Daughtry

4.Momiji and Ritsu: Axel F by Crazy Frog

5.Hiro and Haru: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

6.Hana and Rin: Paint It Black by Vanessa Carlton

Me: So I guess I got no INTERUPTION from Kyo.(points at Kyo tied to a chair.)

Kyo: Mmmm mttmtmtmtmt hmhmhmnhmmmmhmmm

Tohru: Kyo!(Unties kyo.)

Kyo: Why did you do that!

Yuki: Isn't it obvious you don't shut up.

Me: sigh it was fun will it lasted.

Kyo: Fun!

Me: Well Tohru, Kisa it time for you to sing.

Tohru: Yay.

Kisa: Wil do our best.

Me: Yeah just go.

Music starts...

Tohru:

I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say  
Sometimes words get in the way.

Kisa and Tohru:  
And I remember  
The night you said, "Let's go for  
A ride" - I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be - more than friends  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

Kisa:  
In black and white I read the screen, of all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone  
I saved to hear when all alone.  
And now I know just what to say  
This doesn't happen everyday.

Tohru and Kisa:  
And I remember  
The night you said, "Let's go for  
A ride" - I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be - more than friends  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

Kisa:  
Something more, something more  
Na na na na - na na na na - yeah

Tohru:

We could be something more  
Something more, something more  
Na na na na - na na na na - yeah

Kisa:  
I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.

Tohru:

We know what is false, and we know what is real.

Kisa:

I remember  
The night you said "Lets go for  
A ride" - I didnt want the night to end  
want the night to end.

Tohru:

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.

Kisa:  
Could we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more.

Tohru and Kisa:  
I remember  
The night you said, "Lets go for  
A ride" - I didn't want the night to end.  
Could we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before

Kisa:

(little did I know)

Tohru:

We would be something more.

Kisa and Tohru:  
Something more, something more  
Na na na na - na na na na  
Something more, something more  
Na na na na - na na na na  
Something more, something more  
Na na na na - na na na na

Me: That was so sweet.

Uo: Woh I loved that.

Hana: Yes that was wonderful.

Me: Oh Oh oh I have a reward for you guys.

Tohru: What?

Me: Ok since I don't think I'll make Kyo or Hiro sing anytime soon you guys can go on a date with them.

Tohru: REALLY!(emtional overload.)

Kisa: This is so great.

Kyo/Hiro: I never agreed to this.

Me: So you don't want to go on a date with them.

Kyo/Hiro: Uh um um.

Me: Exactly, so your going to Le Reguisoninata.

**AN: I made that up.**

Tohru: Ok lets go.

Kisa: Yeah.

Me: While they go have fun I'm stuck here oh well Hatori and Ayame are singing next SEE YA!

**So Tohru and Kisa are on a date with Kyo and Hiro. Hatori and Ayame are singing next and I want you to review. SEE YA!**


	11. Hatori and Ayame

**So Hatori and Ayame are singing this time. Hope you like it.**

Me: Soooooooo Hatorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii your sing ing with Ayammmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ha Ha Ha.

Hatori: You Know this is all your fault.

Shigure: What you should be greatful singing with him.

Me: What are you doing here! Your out you should should be in the audince with Uo.

Shigure: But she was gonna kill me.

Hatori: And whose fault is that.

Ayame: How mean Hatori and where sopossed to be singing.

Me: Oh yeah go sing your song is Its Not Over by Daughtry.

Ayame: Yeah.

Music starts...

Hatori:

I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?

Ayame and Hatori:

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Ayame:

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.

Hatori and Ayame:

Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Ayame:  
We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Hatori:  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.

Ayame:

This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Hatori and Ayame:  
Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Me: Ugh that was awful what was that Hatori that was good but WTF Ayame what the hell was that.

Ayame: What I know I did very well and I did the best I could It was aw-

Me: Awful.

Shigure: Ayame!

Ayame: Shigure!

Ayame/Shigure: All right. (thumbs up)

Me: Ugh. well that might get you kicked out.

Hatori: Yes.

Me: I meant Ayame your good your staying. HA HA HA.

Hatori: (sweet drop)

Me: Well Kagura ask to and I said yes so heres Kagura singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Kagura: Thank You.

Music starts...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother (fucking) princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Me: Um thank you that was disturbing.

Kagura: What!

Me: That it for now so next time its Hana and Rin.

**So do you like it please review. o**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**OMG I'm sooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for note updating sooner. Also I realized that I didn't do a disclamer so I do not own Fruits Basket**

**But if I did it would be over in 5 books so mabye its for the better.**

**Me: So just stay tuned Hana and Rin WILL be singing.**

**Kyo: Ok ok I get the idea.**

**Me: But I love YOU.**

**Kyo: What the hell that was sudden and I don't love you.**

**Me: How could you be so mean Ugh now I HATE you.**

**Kyo: GOOD!**

**Me: You planned this didn't you fine I love you and nothing is going to make me think otherwise.**

**Kyo: OH God.**

**Me: HA HA HA. Well SEE YA.!**

**So next chapter Hana and Rin are singing and don't worry I'm going to update as soon as I think of something cause I'm having writers block.**


	13. Rin and Hana

**So I want to thank Ine-sama, Year Of The Cat 678, soda's girl, RACHEL CHAN, bluecrazed and Pokematic7 for they're lovely reviews.**

**Kyo: Just wanted to know why did you yes me last chapter.**

**Me: Weren't you listening I I ILOVEYOU.**

**Kyo: Ugh leave me alone woman your just like Kagura.**

**Kagura: Did you call Kyo my love.**

**Kyo: UGH! Get away from me.**

**Me:Sorry for not updating sooner but on with the story.**

* * *

Me: So Hana and Rin are next and its gonna be good.

Rin: So why do I have to do this again.

Me: Because this is my place and my story and I can tell to do anything.

Rin: (sweatdrops)

Me: Heh, so Hana do you think you sing good.

Hana: Don't push it.

Me: (sweatdrops) Oh well um go sing now.

Music starts...

Hana:

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
no colors anymore, I want them to turn black

Rin:

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hana:

I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
with flowers and my love both never to come back

Rin:

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
like a new born baby it just happens every day

Hana:  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it's heading into black

Rin:

maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

Hana and Rin:  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby

Hana:

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

Rin:

If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
my love will laugh with me before the morning comes

Hana and Rin:  
I wanna see it painted, painted black, oh  
black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted from the sky  
painted, painted, painted black oh baby  
painted painted, painted black

Me: Love that I think.

Hana: Why thank you.

Tohru: I loved that.

Hana: Tohru thank you. Your back from your date.

Tohru: Yes, I really had alot of fun.

Uo: If Kyo did anything to hurt you I will kill him.

Tohru: Oh he didn't do anythig don't he was very nice.

Hana: Oh our little Tohru is growing up so fast.

Me: Well thank you and next time is gonna be Kyo and Yuki now that Kyo is back.

Kyo: Kinda wish I wasn't.

Me/Uo: Oh want to stay with Tohru how sweet.

Kyo: what.. I... You...

Me: Well thats all for now... SEE YA!

**

* * *

****Me: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Boo Hoo and Kyo and Yuki are next with Shut Up.**


	14. Yuki and Kyo

**Me: Hello everybody I'm sorry for not updating sooner things just happen you know.**

**Tohru: Oh I can't wait Kyo and Yuki are gonna sing.**

**Me: Yes, I know I just hope that they don't fight I the middle of the song.**

**Tohru: OH I'm sure that they won't fight i'll make sure of it.**

**Me: Yay then on with the show.**

* * *

Me: Bring out some of our special judges. Kakeru, Kimi and Machi. 

Kagura: How but me.

Me: Um... your our other judge.

Kagura: Oh OK.

Kyo: Why the hell are they here to judge us we already got you and Kagura here.

Me: Yes I know but have Kakeru and Kimi here would annoy you so I brought them. Then I brought Machi for a special reason.

Kakeru: Oh Yun-Yun I will judge you with all my life.

Yuki: Why did you have to bring him.

Me: Because I'm tired of judging.

Yuki: Oh wow.

Tohru: Um... Good luck you guys.

Yuki: thank you Miss Honda.

Kyo: Yeah thanks.

Me: well lets get on with the show.

Kyo: yea yea.

Music starts...

Kyo:

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

Yuki:

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

Kyo:

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

Yuki:

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

Kyo:

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way

Yuki:

Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Kyo:

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

Yuki:

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

Kyo:

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

Yuki:

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me

Kyo:

Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Yuki:

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Kyo:

Is gonna bring me down

Yuki:

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Kyo:

You'll never bring me down

Yuki:

Don't tell me who I should be

Kyo:

(Dont tell me who I should be)

Yuki:

And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do

Kyo and Yuki:

I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

Yuki:

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Kyo:

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
gonna bring me down

Yuki:

Bring me down  
bring me down

Kyo:

shut up, shut up, shut up

Yuki:

Won't bring me down

Kyo:

bring me down

Yuki:

shut up, shut up, shut up

Kyo:

Won't bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up

Me: Oh my gosh so much passion in that song theres no way you guys are going out of this.

Kyo: Oh goodie just good to know that I'm better then that damn rat.

Yuki: she never said either of us were better.

Kyo: She impiled it.

Tohru: Um... I think that you were both great.

Yuki: thank You.

Kimi: Oh oh Kimi wanna sing Kimi sings good.

Kakeru: Oh oh me to I want to sing a deut.

Kimi: No you sing bad Kimi sings good.

Me: No none of you are singing your judging, so how was it.

Kakeru: It was good but not as good as I would sing.

Kyo: Yeah right lets hear you sing.

Kakeru: Kay. (shcreeching)My baby don't mess around, Because she loves this song

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh Stop your making my ears bleed.

Kimi: See I told you Kakeru can't sing he suck but Kimi can sing Kimi wants to sing.

Me: NO! I mean no after that nobody else is singing but since Kimi and Kakeru won't jugde what about Machi. How did you like it.

Machi: It was ok.

Me: Is that it.

Machi:(nods yes)

Me: OK so that was great and don't expect to be leaving.

Kyo: Oh great.

Me: Well thank you and next time Hiro and Haru. Whoa.

Hiro: Oh great.

Haru: Weird.

Me: Well by for now.

* * *

**Me: I do not own any of these songs or characters. Wwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Kyo: Suck it up.**


	15. Haru and Hiro

**Me: Hi sorry for the late update and thank you for all of those wonderful reviews and right now is Hiro and Haru with Beautiful Soul. I do not own the characters or songs.**

* * *

Me: Hi its me again and today Hiro and Haru are sing Jesse McCartney' s Beautiful Soul. 

Hiro: I'm not gonna sing I don't have to.

Me: Yes you do and if you don't, I'm gonna make Haru go black and you have to sing with a black Haru the whole time. HA.

Hiro: Uh um...

Me: Exactly.

Haru: Just lighten up and sing pretend you singing to one person in the audiance and it'll be over before you know it.

Me: See he has the right idea.

Hiro: There is no such thing as a right idea.

Me: Yes there is and there is such thing as an annoying boy too so just sing.

Hiro: Yeah Yeah whatever

Kisa: Um good luck you two.

Haru/Hiro: Thanks.

Me: Ok now that we have that done its time to sing.

Hiro: Fine.

Music starts...

Haru:

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Hiro:

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Haru:

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Hiro and Haru:  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Hiro:

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Haru:  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

Hiro and Haru:  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

Haru:

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Hiro:

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Haru:

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time

Hiro:

Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Haru:

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Hiro:

You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Haru and Hiro:

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Kisa: Oh my gosh I loved that.

Haru: Thank you.

Hiro: Uh yeah thanks.

Me: Thank you for singing I guess that was ok.

Hiro: Ok that was great whats wrong with you.

Me: heh heh heh. Well because of that maybe I'll keep you here if your so good.

Hiro: Thank you. Wait i want to leave.

Me: To bad it was said its gonna be done. HA HA... HA

Hiro: No

Me: Well thank you for singing and next is, Momiji and Ritsu singing Axel F. This is gonna be good.

Momiji: Yeah I can't wait I wanted to sing for so long.

Ritsu: OH NO I'M GOING TO MESS UP I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS IN ADVANCE I'M SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Me: (puts tape on Ritsu's mouth) Ok so next time is Momiji and Ritsu I can't wait.

* * *

**Me: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of these songs but I did make an AMV.**


	16. RITSU and Momiji

**Me: OMG I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. But anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Momiji: Yay, I'm singing today. 

Me: Yes and Ritsu to.

Ritsu: I..I..I.. CCCCCCAAAAAAANNNNNNN'TTTTTTTT DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT.

Shigure: (Pokes Ritsu in the Side)

Ritsu: (Falls to the ground)

Me: Why did you do that.

Shigure: He was ranting.

Me: I don't care we need him to sing. (pours water on Ritsu)

Ritsu: CCCCOOOLLLLLDDDDD!!!!!!!!!! TTTTHHHIIISSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY FOR TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR.

Me: (Pokes Ritsu in the Side) Ok his really annoying so before let him sleep for a while and I'll explain something really cool.

All: OK.

Me: Ok so I forgot to tell you about what the winner gets.

Kyo: What does the winner get.

Me: Shut up let me explain.

Kyo: don't tell me to

Me: So the winner gets to be the co-host in my next story the dare show.

Yuki: Dare show

Me: Yes I can't tell you all the details now but

Ritsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW UUUUNNNNWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRRTTTTTHHHHHYYYYY IIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Me: Hes awake... You know Momiji, Ritsu just sing.

Momiji: Yay.

**Music starts...**

Momiji:

A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba

Ritsu:

Wh-Wha-Whats going on-on

Momiji:

Ding ding

Ritsu:

A Brem Brem

Ding Ding

Brem Brem

Momiji:

A ring ding ding ding ding  
A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg  
A ring ding ding ding ding  
Ring ding  
Baa-Baa

Ritsu:

Ring ding ding ding ding  
A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg  
A ring ding ding ding ding  
a Bram ba am baba weeeeeee

BREAK DOWN!

Momiji:

Ding ding

Ritsu:

Br-Br-Break It

Momiji:

dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum

Ritsu:

Brem daem

Momiji:

dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum

weeeeeeee

A ram da am da am da am da weeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ritsu:

Wh-Whats Going On?

ding ding

Bem De Dem

ding ding

da da

Momiji:

A ring ding ding ding ding  
A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg  
A ring ding ding ding ding  
Ring ding  
Baa-Baa

Ritsu:

Ring ding ding ding ding  
A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg  
A ring ding ding ding ding  
a Bram ba am baba..

Momiji:

ding ding

Ritsu:

Br-Br-Break It

Momiji:

dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum

Ritsu:

Brem daem

Momiji:

dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum dum dum dum dumda dum dum

ding ding

Ritsu:

Bem De Dem!

Me: I think that fit you guys perfectly.

Kyo: So it still gave me a headache.

Me: Whatever at least Ritsu didn't start ranti..

Ritsu: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY IIIII GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE YYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADDDDDDAAAAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE.

Me: Too late. (pokes ritsu)

Ritsu: (falls to ground)

Me: So as I was saying before the song...(looks at ritsu)...The dare show is gonna be after we crown the winner.

Yuki: And what happens in the dare show.

Kyo: Are you stupid we get dared to do stuff...

Me: yes but the co-host and host don't have to do the dares.

Kyo: Then I have to win.

Me: yes yes you do that so goodbye for now... and next time were gonna see whos voted off.

* * *

**Me: So please review and help with whos voted of. Now Hiro do the disclaimer.**

**Hiro: NO.**

**Me: NOOW!!!!**

**Hiro: ok... Lyndaxj9a doesn't own Fruits Basket and won't until Hell frezzes over, the world explodes, and Micheal Jackson stops liking little boys.**


	17. You're OUT

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but school hates me.**

* * *

Me: Ok so now two people are leaving and…

Kyo: So if that damn rat loses I lose.

Yuki: (Glares)

Me: Shut up and let me speak, and no you could be from two different groups and still be out.

Hatori: So its impossible for Ayame to get me out.

Me: Exactly

Hatori: (sigh)

Me: So from my gracious fans and from my evil mastermind

Hiro: Stop with the long introduction and get on with it.

Me: I you shut up I could, and first out is Ayame.

Ayame: Oh my I seem to have to lost my position as co-host.

Hiro: What do you mean co-host.

Me: That thing I was talking about with the dares.

Ayame: Why yes now I'll never be a host.

Me: You mean CO-host.

Ayame: Sure……………….

Me: Ok next out is…

Ritsu: I Let Aya DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN What KIND OF PERSON AM IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Me: You would be a good person IF you kept quiet.

Ritsu: SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Me: (Puts tape on Ritsu's mouth)

Ritsu: Mimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee mmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooooooo mmommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmoromyy

Me: Other person out is… Kyo

Kyo: WHAT!

Me: Your safe.

Kyo: Why'd you do that for

Me: I dislike you

Yuki: That makes two of us.

Me: Anyway the second person out is tape on his mouth a.k.a Ritsu SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ritsu: (tape rips) IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Shigure: (pokes Ritsu in side)

Me: And so now were going to have you sing alone.

Kyo: YES

Me: Though I get to pick your song.

Kyo: NO

Me: Yes so goodbye people and I'll try to update sooner next time.

* * *

**Me: Want to know what to scary mask was of … Michel Jackson. Now Haru do the disclaimer.**

**Haru: Lynda does not own Fruits Basket and never will. HA**


End file.
